Naive?
by Jiji Park
Summary: "Hyung apa arti kata naif?"/ Kau tahu hanya dari satu kata hidup mereka menjadi neraka. Menjadi boneka karena kenaifan mereka sendiri. Tidak bisa lari dan hanya menunggu hingga tubuh mereka menyerah. So much mature contents in this fict. Hunkai, Lumin and Bot!Chanyeol. New Chap update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Naive?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol and other ( yang lain masih rahasia *digampar*)

Rate : M! No Child!

Pair : ...?

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Crack pairs, Typos GS!Junmyeon and bottom!Chanyeol. So ,much mature content here. lil BDSM, Mind-Break and other. So, if you still child don't read this!

Sekali lagi ini hanya cerita, saya tak bermaksud menghina cast yang ada disini. Dan juga untuk Bot!Chan, jika tak suka keluar/? saja kk

.

.

"Hyung apa kau tau apa arti kata naif?"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau terlalu polos?"

"Hmm,,,, mungkin kau sedikit kekanakan"

"Naif?"

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan aku naif"

"Kau memang naif"

.

.

Tubuh tingginya terbaring kaku di atas ranjang king size itu. Mata bulatnya yang biasanya bersinar kini kosong. Badannya telanjang dengan banyak sisa sperma kering di pangkal pahanya. Juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang memerah dengan luka lebam di sudutnya itu terbuka lebar dengan cairan putih yang menjijikan mengalir keluar melewati dagu hingga lehernya. Dan banyak sekali tulisan - tulisan yang ada di tubuhnya. Salah satunya yang ada di nipple kanan kirinya bertuliskan 'SUCTION ME'

"Kau tau Chanyeol-ah~ kau mengatakan adikmu naif tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri kkkkk"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau juga naif Chan sayang kkkk"

"Kau adalah bonekaku sekarang"

.

.

"Aku Kim Jongin"

"Kau sangat manis Jonginie"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ak-akh ku-kumohon hen-hentikan"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Akh akh"

"Eo-eomma"

"Kau terlalu naif bocah"

.

.

Tubuh kecilnya yang berisi sedang meringkuk di dalam lemari. jemari kecilnya menutup mulutnya sendiri seolah takut mengeluarkan suara.

"Minseok-ah~~ dimana kau?"

"Aku mempunyai mainan baru~~"

"Baozi? Baozi oh dimana kau~~ kkkkkk"

"Aku membawa barang yang kau sukai sayang. Ini akan membuatmu mendesah semalaman hahaha"

.

.

"Kenapa kau jarang kembali?"

"Kembali?"

"Pulang kemari. Menemui Jongin dan Minseok. Terutama Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Buang saja anak kotor itu"

"Dia tetap anakku"

.

.

"Apakah aku terlalu naif hyung?"

* * *

Holla Minna-san, ini masih prolog ye makanya hanya sedikit kkk...

Ah dan hutang ff saya nambah satu btw kkk. Salahkan hasrat saya yang ingin menulis ini tapi malah terkena badai/?

Dan oh iye, saya mau tanya buat yang suka Bot!Chan enaknya dia dipasangkan dengan siapa iye? Pokoknya wajahnya harus keji haha. Jika tak suka Bot!Chan iye keluar aja sana kk...

Harusnya saya mau masangin si Chan sama Sehun. Tapi si Yehet sudah milik Jongin mutlak jadinya iye saya sangsi kk. Menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi Dominantnya Chanyeol? Kecuali Yifan pastinya. Nanti suara/? terbanyak akan saya pilih kkk,,

Dan kenapa saya milih Bot!Chan karena Chanyeol itu manis dan pantatnya ituloh astaga saya sampek kebawa mimpi *ambigu banget kata mimipinya*. Jadi akhirnya saya membuat ff dengan Bot!Chan. Soalnya jarang nemu yang pake bahasa nasional/? vroh :v

Sudah cukup bacot saya, Dan tenang ini Bot!Jongin juga kok dan Bot!Minseok tentunya kkk,,,

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Apa kau tahu arti kata naif?

Dalam kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, kata naif diartikan sebagai : sangat bersahaja; tidak banyak tingkah; lugu (karena muda dan kurang pengalaman); sederhana.

Naif bisa pula diartikan sebagai sifat polos, lugu, atau kekanak-kanakan.

Naif bisa juga dikatakan munafik.

Apakah aku termasuk orang yang naif?

.

Tittle : Naive?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol and other ( yang lain masih rahasia *digampar*)

Rate : M! No Child!

Pair : ...?

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Crack pairs, Typos GS!Junmyeon and bottom!Chanyeol. So ,much mature content here. lil BDSM, Mind-Break and other. So, if you still child don't read this!

Sekali lagi ini hanya cerita, saya tak bermaksud menghina cast yang ada disini. Dan juga untuk Bot!Chan, jika tak suka keluar/? saja kk

.

"Jonginie~ bangunlah waktunya kau untuk berangkat sekolah" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Jongin. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliatkan badannya malas dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya yang nyaman.

"Jongin~" teriak lagi seseorang dari luar.

"Aku akan keluar hyung~~ 5 menit lagi~~" rengek Jongin dengan suara yang parau khas bangun tidur.

"Kami menunggu di bawah Jongin~ jangan terlalu lama" teriak Minseok-seseorang yang sedari tadi meneriaki Jongin- lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Minseok berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati – hati karena eommanya selalu berkata dia adalah orang yang ceroboh. Meskipun tak seceroboh Jongin Minseok harus berhati – hati pada diri sendiri juga. Ketika selesai menuruni tangga, dia berbelok ke arah dapur sekaligus ruang makan keluarga kecilnya. Dia duduk di sebelah pemuda bertelinga lebar yang sedang mengambil nasi untuknya dan Jongin. Berterima kasih pada Chanyeol-pemuda bertelinga lebar-, Minseokpun menunggu eommanya selesai memasak dan juga menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

Terdengar suara berisik dari lantai dan membuat Junmyeon yang baru saja meletakkan sup buatannya was – was "Jongin berjalanlah dengan pelan jangan berlari~" teriak Junmyeon dan tak ditanggapi oleh Jongin.

"Aku baik – baik saja eomma" rengek Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibir seksinya ketika sudah menuruni tangga lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Eomma hanya khawatir Jongin. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling ceroboh yang eomma kenal" jawab Junmyeon kalem.

"Eomma~~~" rengek Jongin semakin keras hingga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Yak! Kau juga Chan hyung~~ Umin hyung~~" rengek Jongin pada Minseok yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat adiknya yang manja.

"Sudahlah kalian makan saja. Jika terlambat eomma tidak akan peduli" ucap Junmyeon pura – pura kasar dan malah membuat ketiga anak itu tertawa.

"Eomma tidak akan bisa marah kepada kami haha" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa dan membuat Junmyeon terkekeh geli, well karena Jongin benar. Dia tidak akan bisa marah pada ketiga anaknya ini.

"Minseok apa hari ini kau bekerja lagi di café itu?" Tanya Junmyeon tiba – tiba dan membuat Minseok kaget seketika.

"Uhm, itu benar eomma. Memangnya kenapa jika aku bekerja disana?" Tanya Minseok ragu ketika melihat wajah sendu eommanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk keluar dari café itu karena eomma tidak tega melihatmu berangkat di pagi hari dan pulang pada tengah malam –mendengar ini wajah Minseok berubah menjadi cemas- dan untuk apa juga kau harus bekerja. Apa uang dari appa masih kurang?" Tanya Junmyeon sedikit menuntut.

"T-tidak eomma. A-aku hanya mencari pengalaman saja. A-aku hanya ingin menjadi mandiri" jawab Minseok yang semakin lama semakin memelankan suaranya "lagipula aku selalu pulang diantar Luhan bukan? Jadi eomma tidak usah khawatir" lanjut Minseok yang membuat eommanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Jujur saja ketika menyebut nama Luhan, ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuh Minseok.

"Baiklah. Aku jadi curiga apakah Luhan itu kekasihmu hingga kalian sangatlah lengket?" Tanya Junmyeon jahil dan membuat Minseok yang memang sedari tadi gugup menjadi semakin gugup.

"T-Tidak eomma~~" rengek Minseok manja "Lagipula kami sesama laki – laki" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lirih dan membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahan nasinya.

"Lalu apakah itu salah? Bukankah Yeollie juga memiliki kekasih sesame lelaki?" Tanya Junmyeon polos sambil menatap Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam "Eomma tidak akan melarang pilihan kalian. Bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksa?" Tanya Junmyeon bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong – ngomong tentang kekasih Yeollie hyung. Hyung~ putuslah dengan orang itu. Aku tak suka" cebik Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jongin" peringat Junmyeon "Itu adalah pilihan saudaramu. Jadi terimalah" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh melihat Jongin yang semakit cemberut.

"Ah aku harus pergi dan menjemput Jongdae dahulu. Eomma, Umin hyung dan Jongin aku pergi dulu. Bye" ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan sesudah mencium pipi kiri Junmyeon juga mengacak – acak rambut Jongin dan lansung mendapat pekikan kesal dari beruang manis itu.

"Aku juga harus pergi eomma. Aku sudah hampir terlambat" ujar Minseok setelah mencium pipi kanan Junmyeon dan mencium kening Jongin gemas karena adiknya itu sedang cemberut sambil menata rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Heish mereka semua meninggalkanku~ jahat~" rengek Jongin kesal dan dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Junmyeon "Aku pergi dulu eomma. Bye~" ujar Jongin sambil mencium kening Junmyeon lembut dan pegi meninggalkan sang eomma sendiri.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya secara perlahan lalu berdiri dan membereskan semua peralatan makan yang anak – anaknya tadi. Ketika hendak mencapai wastafel tiba – tiba saja badan Junmyeon ambruk seketika dan suara piring pecah menggema di rumah berukuran minimalis itu. Junmyeon menelungkupkan badannya sambil memegang perutnya yang dirasanya sangat sakit. Mencengkram perutnya dengan keras hingga dia merintih kesakitan.

"Aku mohon kembalilah" bisik Junmyeon pelan dengan suara menahan sakit. Sementara ponsel Junmyeon yang sedari tadi di atas meja makan menyala tanda notifikasi masuk.

 _Aku sudah mengirimkan uang di rekening keluarga kita. Itu cukup untuk satu bulan ke depan. Aku akan mengirim uang secara rutin padamu. Dan jangan pernah menungguku karena aku tak akan pernah pulang sebelum kau mengusir anak keparat itu._

.

.

.

"Ish menyebalkan. Aku harus berangkat sekolah sendirian. Hishhh jahat~" gerutu Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut selama perjalanan ke halte biasanya. Dia sedang sebal karena sekarang para hyungnya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Padahal dulu mereka selalu menemaninya berangkat sekolah bersama. Entah itu Minseok yang menemaninya naik bus atau Chanyeol yang selalu membonceng Jongin dengan sepeda angin buluknya.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan memikirkan masa lalunya bersama para hyungnya sebelum Minseok sibuk bekerja dan juga sebelum Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih. Memikirkan Yeollie hyungnya dan kekasihnya membuat Jongin sebal seketika. Oh kenapa Yeollie hyungnya yang baik itu harus mendapat kekasih seperti bebek sungai begitu sih? Mungkin Yeollie hyung dijampi – jampi oleh bebek imitasi itu, batin Jongin sebal.

Sibuk merutuki kekasih Yeollie hyungnya, membuat Jongin berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Dia terus memperhatikan kakinya yang melangkah sambil sesekali mencibir dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Di saat kegiatannya merutuki semua orang yang dia tak suka, Jongin tak melihat jika di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menelepon berjalan ke arahnya.

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan dengan Jongin yang jatuh terduduk dan orang yang menelepon tadi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya tapi kembali stabil lagi. Jonginpun berdiri dengan dibantu oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba – tiba terulur dihadapannya sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri karena dia jatuh dengan posisi pantat terlebih dahulu. Diapun mengangkat kepalanya hendak melihat siapa orang yang berani menabraknya. Dan ketika dia melihat tampang orang tersebut, kata – kata protespun berasa kembali lagi ke tenggorokkannya karena astaga orang ini sangat tampan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi sedang tidak focus dan malah sibuk dengan ponselku" sesal orang itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika anak yang ditabraknya tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan intens dan pipi yang memerah. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucu anak itu. Ingin rasanya dia menggigit pipi berisi berwarna tan itu.

Ketika melihat orang itu dan mendengarnya bicara. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuhnya. Perutnya serasa melilit dan jantungnya seperti berdetak tak karuan. "A-aku baik – baik saja" jawab Jongin pada orang itu dengan terbata. Eomma apa aku mempunyai penyakit dalam? Rasanya tubuhku selalu berdesir ketika orang ini melihatku, teriak Jongin dalam hati.

"Ah syukurlah. Kalau begitu siapa namamu adik manis?"

"Jongin. Wu Jongin" jawab Jongin dengan cepat dan sedikit membuat orang itu kaget tapi itu tak terlalu terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah Jongin. Sampai bertemu lain kali. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku yang ceroboh" ucap orang itu dengan senyum tampan dan membuat Jongin meleleh seketika.

"Ne" bisik Jongin sambil terus menetralkan kinerja jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal. "Ah Wu Jongin bodoh. Kau belum menanyakan siapa nama orang itu bodoh" rutuk Jongin ketika mlihat orang itu sudah menghilang. Jonginpun kembali berjalan menuju halte bis dengan senyum yang sangat menggemaskan tersemat di parasnya tapi terkadang senyum itu berubah menjadi rutukan kecil. Eoh, uri Jongin kelihatannya terkena demam love at first sign.

Sementara tak jauh dari Jongin ada seorang pemuda tampan yang bersembunyi di gang kecil. Dia terus memperhatikan Jongin sampai pemuda manis itu menaiki bis dan pergi meninggalkan halte. "Wu Jongin. Target Lock" bisik orang kemudia menyeringai tajam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda angin bututnya dengan pelan sambil menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Memasuki kawasan perumahan elite, Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah dengan arsitektur yang besar dan juga mewah berwarna pastel yang kalem. Pada awal Chanyeol melihat rumah ini, ketika dia sudah lulus di perguruan tinggi dan mempunyai pekerjaan, dia bersumpah akan mempunyai rumah yang seperti ini untuk keluarganya yang sekarang.

Membunyikan bel di depan pagar rumah tersebut, dan seketika muncul seorang wanita muda di layar intercom di sebelah bel itu. Dia memandang tajam Chanyeol sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memandang wanita itu dengan canggung. Tiba – tiba layar intercom itu mati dan terdengar teriakan heboh dari dalam rumah mewah tersebut.

Jongdae keluar dengan tergesah – gesah karena teriakan nyaring kakak perempuannya jika Chanyeol sudah berada di luar pagar. Berjalan ke luar pagar dengan senyum sejuta watt, dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan sepeda angin bututnya. Duduk di boncengan Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggangnya erat, mereka berdua akhirnya pergi dari rumah besar itu dengan tawa khas Jongdae di sepanjang jalan dan celotehan lucu Chanyeol.

.

Sampai di gerbang universitas mereka, Chanyeol memarkirkan sepeda anginnya di tempat parker khusus mobil. Well karena di universitasnya tak ada tempat parkir khusus sepeda, jadinya dia harus menumpang di tempat parker mobil. Jongdae menunggu Chanyeol dengan menenteng dua tas. Itu tasnya dan Chanyeol ngomong – ngomong. Setelah Chanyeol selesai, mereka berdua berjalan dengan Jongdae memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol erat menghiraukan tatapan menuntut dari semua orang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum awkward menanggapi tatapan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Jongdae pada Chanyeol yang masih terus tersenyum awkward.

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Jongdae.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku ke kamar mandi? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dan aku tuntaskan" ucap Jongdae sambil menatap Chanyeol polos-dipandangan Chanyeol sendiri-.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Merekapun berbelok ke arah kamar mandi, dan Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Jongdae memberi gesture aneh dengan menggoyangkan jari telunjukknya di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Jongdae berpesan agar Chanyeol menunggu di luar. Chanyeol hanya menangguk lucu sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas sambil bergumam manis sekali. Chanyeol hanya tertawa karena perlakuan Jongdae. Diapun menunggu Jongdae di luar dengan menyenandungkan music secara random. Dia bisa melihat ada tiga orang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan setelahnya ada suara berisik di dalam kamar mandi.

Merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara tersebut, Chanyeolpun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan kaget ketika membuka pintu, dia bisa melihat Jongdae yang sekarang sedang dibekap mulutnya oleh seorang murid. Disaat dia ingin menghampiri Jongdae, Chanyeol merasa ada seseorang membekap mulutnya dan yang dilihatnya setelah itu hanyalah gelap.

.

.

.

Minseok berhenti tepat di depan kafe milik Luhan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu membuka pintu kafe yang masih terdapat tulisan close itu dengan pelan.

"Hai Minseok" sapa seseorang dari dalam "dan oh selamat pagi" cengir orang itu kemudian.

"Oh hai Jungsoo hyung. Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Minseok to the point pada Jungsoo yang sedang mengelap meja – meja yang ada didalam kafe tersebut.

"Ah dia sedang ada di dalam ruangannya. Datanglah kesana seperti biasanya" jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil berjalan ke lantai atas untuk bertemu Luhan. Jungsoo masih memperhatikan Minseok yang berjalan kea rah tangga dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Setelah Minseok hilang dari pandannya, dia lansung mengubah senyuman lembutnya menjadi senyum prihatin.

"Kau tahu Minseok? Kau adalah orang ternaif yang pernah aku ketahui" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelap kembali meja – meja yang ada di dalam kafe.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Donghee yang bertugas sebagai chef di dapurpun berlari kecil kea rah Jungsoo dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Hyung kau dengar itu? Apa Minseok sudah datang?"tanyanya pada Jungsoo yang tetap mengelap meja dengan tampang masam.

"Kau sudag tahu jawabannya Donghee. Kembalilah ke dapur. Setelah Luhan pergi kita akan membuka kafe" perintah Jungsoo tanpa melihat wajah Donghee yang memasang tampang miris.

Donghee yang mendengar perintah Jungsoo hanya berjalan pelan kea rah dapur. Ketika mendengar suara berisik dari lantai atas, dia berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang menggendong Minseok bridal style sambil berjalan keluar kafe. Dia bisa melihat mobil Luhan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah kebisingan kota Seoul.

Jungsoo menepuk bahu Donghee pelan "Ayo kita buka kafenya" ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan kea rah pintu kafe dan membalik plakat bertuliskan close menjadi open.

.

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu melangkah perlahan mengikuti seorang laki – laki berpostur kekar dan berkepala plontos. Wajahnya yang datar dan dingin itu terus memandang ke depan lorong gelap dan pengap tersebut. Sepatunya yang berbalut pantopel hitam itu melangkah dengan pasti dan teratur hingga menimbulkan irama bak lullaby yang berbahaya.

Tempat itu sepi, gelap dan sempit. Mereka berdua tiba – tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang digembok hebat. Hebat dalam artian gembok itu berlapis – lapis dan sangatlah kokoh. Laki – laki berkepala plontos itupun membuka gembok tersebut lalu membuka sedikit pintu itu dan melangkah ke samping pintu masuk sehingga ruang untuk masuk kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Apa kau yakin jika dia yang dikatakan orang itu?" Tanya pemuda berwajah datar itu dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah laki – laki plontos itu. Pandangan matanya tetap focus pada sosok yang tergeletak di atas kasur berukuran queen size.

"Kami sangat yakin. Bahkan yang menggiring si domba adalah sang serigala" jawab laki – laki plontos itu kalem.

"Pergilah" gumam pemuda tinggi itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap itu.

Setelah melangkah masuk, pemuda tinggi itu bisa mendengar suara pintu yang ada dibelakangnya menutup dan terdengar suara gembok yang bergerincing tanda pintu itu sudah digembok aman. Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tertidur atau pingsan di atas kasur berukuran sedang itu.

"Tch, murahan sekali" gumamnya sambil tersenyum cemooh. Mendekati sosok itu, pemuda tinggi itu mencium paksa sosok itu dan membuat sosok itu melenguh dan akhirnya sadar. Sosok itu meronta kesana kemari ketika ada seseorang menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Ukh" rintihnya pelan ketika orang itu menggigit bibinya keras. Merasa sosok itu sudah sadar, pemuda tinggi itu melepas ciuman panas mereka dan menjilat bibirnya pelan. Bibir bocah ini sangatlah manis shit, batin pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ap,,, umph,,," disaat sosok itu ingin berbicara, tiba – tiba saja pemuda yang ada di depannya menjejalkan sesuatu ke rongga mulutnya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menelan paksa beda itu karena pemuda di depannya terus mendongakkan kepalanya paksa. Perlahan mata sosok itu menjadi sayu dan akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur di atas kasur itu lagi.

"Well, aku tidak tahu jika Wu Chanyeol yang ia maksud adalah kau. Baiklah, aku akan menghancurkanmu secara perlahan karena beraninya menggunakan marga itu" gumam sosok itu pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan seorang Wu Chanyeol sendirian di ruangan yang gelap dan pengap itu.

.

TBC

* * *

Hola Minna-san, akhirnya saya muncul ke peredaran juga,,

Maafkan saya yang sangat lama update ff. Tugas kuliah saya sangat banyak, dan minggu ini saya sedang minggu tenang jadi saya akan usahakan mengupdate hutang - hutang saya. Dan oh di cerita ini tetap akan menjadi Bot!Chan tapi dengan berbagai/? dominant. Karena kelihatannya di ending cerita semua cast tak akan ada yang bahagia haha. Jadi tunggu saja kk

Juga di cerita ini belum disebutkan secara detail apa konflik yang akan terjadi. So, just wait haha *slapped*

Thanks,


	3. Chapter 3

.

Tittle : Naive?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol and other ( yang lain masih rahasia *digampar*)

Rate : M! No Child!

Pair : ...?

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Crack pairs, Typos GS!Junmyeon and bottom!Chanyeol. So ,much mature content here. lil BDSM, Mind-Break and other. So, if you still child don't read this!

Sekali lagi ini hanya cerita, saya tak bermaksud menghina cast yang ada disini. Dan juga untuk Bot!Chan, jika tak suka keluar/? saja kk

.

.

"Hyung" teriak Jongin tiba - tiba ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang menyalin jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Apasih?" tanya Baekhyun sensi karena kegiatan mari menyalin PR Kyungsoo terganggu oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung,,, apakah aku sakit jantung? Atau aku mempunyai penyakit dalam?" tanya Jongin beruntun setelah duduk di bangkunya dan malah membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain bingung.

"Jongin ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tadi bertemu seseorang dan kau tahu hyung jantungku serasa mau meledak. Dan juga rasanya isi perutku melilit seperti ada euforia yang berkumpul menjadi satu di perutku" ujar Jongin sambil menangkupkan pipinya gemas.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas serta disampingnya Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

"Kau tahu Jong, sekarang kau telah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta" ujar Kyungsoo pelan dan ditanggapi tatapan polos Jongin.

"Jadi seperti itu rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Jongin polos dan kembali dicibir pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dasar hitam. Kau terlalu naif untuk hal - hal yang seperti itu" cibir Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo "Lebih baik selesaikan dulu sekolahmu dan belajarlah yang rajin terlebih dahulu karena kau terlalu naif Jonginku sayang" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"Hyung sekalian" ucap Jongin setelah pipinya dicubit Baekhyun "naif itu apa?" tanya Jongin polos dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan Baekhyun yang menjedukkan kepalanya di meja.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Minseok hyung atau Chanyeol hyung" saran Kyungsoo

"Atau kau tanya pada Junmyeon ahjummah" saran Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah setelah pulang aku akan tanyakan pada mereka semua" ujar Jongin semangat dan dibalas gelengen kepala gemas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tetap menyalin PR kyungsoo -_- .

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari Jungsoo jika Luhan diatas, Minseok menatap tangga itu sejenak lalu naik secara perlahan. Entah kenapa semakin dekat dengan lantai atas, tubuh Minseok seperti berdesir sendiri dan membuatnya merinding. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, Minseok berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya pelan lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Yang Minseok lihat ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanya kekosongan. Dia tidak melihat Luhan sama sekali. Ketika Minseok melangkah masuk secara perlahan, dia mendengar ada gelas pecah dan lansung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana dia melihat Luhan yang sedang mencoba menyayat lehernya sendiri dengan pecahan gelas tersebut. Minseok lansung berlari ke arah Luhan dan membuang pecahan itu juga dia lansung memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Lu aku mohon jangan lakukan itu" bisik Minseok pelan sambil terus memeluk Luhan erat.

"Baozi? Apa itu kau Baozi?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil memandang kosong tembok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya, iya ini aku Baozimu Lu. Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu" racau Minseok menahan tangis ketika melihat keadaan Luhan.

Tanpa kata apapun, Luhan lansung menggendong Minseok bridal style dan keluar dari ruangannya. Yang Minseok lihat ketika dia digendong Luhan hanya wajah Jungsoo dan Donghee yang menatapnya cemas dan khawatir. Memberi senyuman kecil pada kedua orang itu dan Minseokpun lansung menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Luhan ketika mereka sudah masuk ke mobil Luhan yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi Luhan sendiri.

.

.

.

Wu Chanyeol membuka matanya secara perlahan dan kegelapanpun masih mengerubungi penglihatannya. Melenguh pelan karena kepalanya seperti ditusuk oleh banyak jarum dan itu membuat pemuda tinggi itu merasakan sakit yang tiada tara. Dia merasakan suhu badannya panas, bahkan sangat panas sehingga dia hanya bisa menggeliatkan badannya resah. Perlahan namun pasti, penglihatan Chanyeol berangsur membaik dan ketika dia melihat sekitar, yang dipandangnya hanyalah sebuah kamar yang gelap dan pengap. Hanya kasur yang sekarang ditempatinya saja properti yang bisa dilihatnya.

Chanyeol semakin melenguhkan badannya karena dia merasa sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya seakan ingin menyemburkan sesuatu tapi dia tak bisa mekakukannya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin panas hingga kedua mata bulatnya hanya bisa menatap langit - langit kamar yang gelap itu.

Masih terus menggerak - gerakkan badannya yang serasa dibakar, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dia mencoba menatap kaki panjang yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya itu dengan pandangan buramnya. Dia tak bisa memastikan siapa orang itu karena pandangan matanya sangat buram seakan dia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Wu Chanyeol yang terhormat akhirnya datang ke tempat yang menjijikan seperti ini" seru sebuah suara berat yang membuat Chanyeol merinding dan membuat sesuatu dalam badannya seakan ingin meledak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu terlebih dahulu? Ah aku ingat" gumam orang itu dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan orang itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan melilitkan sebuah kain di kepalanya hingga menutupi penglihatannya. Chanyeol seperti terhentak ketika orang itu mengikat kain itu dengan erat di kepalanya.

"Ah ini masih belum cukup" gumam orang itu lagi dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan orang itu meraih kedua tangannya hingga menyatu dan mengikatnya di suatu tiang yang ada di belakang kasur. Lagi - lagi Chanyeol meringis karena sekali lagi ikatan orang itu sangatlah kencang hingga membuat kedua tangannya mati rasa

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini Chanyeol-ah?" tanya orang itu dan dibalas gelengen kepala oleh Chanyeol. "Ah apakah lebih baik jika aku bersenang - senang denganmu dahulu? Karena sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa" lanjut orang itu dan memegang lembut pipi Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Chanyeol terbata karena lidahnya seakan mati rasa.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari orang itu dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki pergi menjauhi kasurnya. Penglihatan Chanyeol yang bertambah gelap membuatnya tak fokus, dan dia juga merasa tubuhnya semakin panas.

SPLASH!

"Akh" Chanyeol menjerit tertahan ketika dia merasakan sakit pada bagian pahanya. Pahanya seperti ditampar keras oleh sebuah benda yang panjang dan dingin.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Akh arrgghh" jerit Chanyeol ketika benda itu menampar paha bagian dalamnya.

"Bukankah kau merasakan sakitnya Tuan Wu Chanyeol?" bisik orang itu tepat di telinga kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil terisak pelan. Jujur, tamparan itu membuat pahanya menjadi ngilu dan panas secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang yerjadi Chanyeol-ah?" tanya orang itu pada Chanyeol yang lagi - lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil meringis pelan ketika jemari dingin nan panjang orang itu mencoba membuka kancing celana jinsnya.

"Aku akan membantumu mendengar teriakkannya" bisik orang itu yang sudah sukses menanggalkan celana jins beserta dalamannya.

"Ap-apa yang,, akh" pekik Chanyeol ketika ada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk ke dalam lubang analnya "akh s-ss akh" teriak Chanyeol lebih keras ketika benda itu terus mencoba masuk secara paksa ke dalam lubangnya. Kain yang menutupi mata bulatnya itupun lansung basah dan setetes air asin jatuh perlahan hingga dagunya.

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu, aku akan meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang indah Tuan muda Wu. Aku harap kau selalu mengingat hari ini" bisik orang itu dan semakin memasukkan dildo besar ke dalam lubang anal Chanyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu menjerit keras. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat sedikit darah yang keluar dari lubang Chanyeol.

"Hebat, kau masih sangatlah suci" bisik orang itu sambil memasang sebuah headset di kedua telinga Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol on di alat recorder itu.

 _"Akh, S-ssa-kit sakit aku mohon berhenti akh"_

 _"Bagaimana? Apa kau puas manis? Kau tahu lubangmu begitu menggoda manis"_

 _Terdengar bunyi kecipak, desahan, tangisan, ringisan, jeritan ketakutan dan kekeh menjijikan._

 _"Akh akh"_

Chanyeol yang mendengar rekaman itu mendadak menegangkan tubuhnya. Suara rintihan itu, suara indah yang kesakitan itu, Chanyeol tahu siapa dia. Badan pemuda tinggi itu bergetar entah karena amarah atau karena kesedihan. Yang jelas, kain yang menutup mata bulatnya semakin basah dan air mata terus meluncur di pipinya yang memerah parah.

 _"Akh~ Chan-chanyeol tolong akh"_

Mendengar suara lirih itu membuat air mata yang merembes keluar dari kain hitam di matanya semakin deras. Badannya semakin bergetar. Bibirnya ia katupkan sangat erat hingga terdengar bunyi gemelatuk giginya.

"Ap-apa" bisik Chanyeol lirih dan terdengar menyedihkan "J-jongdae, D-dae,, ap-apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dan dibalas kekehan orang lain yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGDAE. KAU MAHLUK BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN JONGDAE" teriak Chanyeol kalap hingga wajahnya berwarna semerah tomat. Chanyeol marah. Dia marah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melingdungi Jongdae seperti yang seharusnya. Dia marah karena orang brengsek yang dibentaknya hanya terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol merasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, bodoh, rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Oh jadi namanya Jongdae? Aku sangat tak mengetahui hal itu kk" kekeh orang itu pelan dan mulai menangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, orang yang kau sebut Jongdae itu sudah dijual oleh keluarganya sendiri karena dia menjalani hubungan yang menjijikan bersamamu" bisik orang itu dan membuat tubuh Chanyeol membeku "mereka sangat kecewa karena satu - satunya anak lelaki sekaligus penerus perusahaan keluarga mereka lebih memilih laki - laki tinggi yang bodoh sepertimu. Mereka akhirnya menjual Jongdae padaku dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada kekasihmu yang manis itu?" tanya orang itu sambil menjilat ujung bibir Chanyeol yang bergetar.

Merasakan Chanyeol yang menggeleng pelan membuat orang itu menyeringai kejam, "aku membuatnya sebagai pelacur disini. Boneka sex yang hidupnya akan dipenuhi dengan sex, sex, sex dan sex oleh orang - orang keparat nan kasar" seringaian orang itu semakin lebar ketika Chanyeol mulai menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya cepat "apa? Kau tidak menerimanya? Bahkan kau tahu, aku sudah merasakan tubuh kekasihmu itu. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Aku akan melelang anak itu dan membuatnya menjadi budak seks yang sangat nikmat" lanjut orang itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya di dagu Chanyeol dan berdiri tegak.

"Ti-tidak ak-aku mohon jangan lakukan itu pada Jongdae" bisik chanyeol yang otaknya sudah mulai lelah karena fakta yang diberikan orang itu.

"Orang tuanya sendiri yang menjualnya padaku. Ah mereka berpesan satu hal padaku jika mereka akan menerima Jongdae lagi menjadi salah satu keluarga mereka. Asalkan dengan satu syarat" ujar orang itu datar.

"A-apa syaratnya? A-apapun akan aku lakukan un-untuk menyelamatkan Jongdae" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat orang itu menyeringai lebih lebar karena berhasil menghasut pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau" desis orang itu dan membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau. Wu Chanyeol harus rela menukar posisimu dengan Jongdae" ujar orang itu dan membuat Chanyeol membeku seketika.

"Ap-apa?" bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Kau. Kau Wu Chanyeol. Kau harus menggantikan posisi Jongdae yang sekarang agar kekasihmu itu bisa kembali ke pangkuan keluarganya kembali" perkataan orang itu membuat Chanyeol benar - benar membeku. Menggantikan posisi Jongdae sebagai pemuas nafsu orang - orang bejat. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkannya. Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Junmyeon, meninggalkan Umin hyungnya dan bahkan meninggalkan Jongin adiknya yang manis. Chanyeol bahkan harus meninggalkan sosok ayah yang tidak pernah dilihatnya untuk menjadi budak seks?. Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk hingga membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Melihat pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam membuat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu hanya menyeringai lebih lebar bahkan sangat lebar.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu 2 hari Wu Chanyeol. Aku akan mengembalikan kau ke rumahmu untuk berpikir. 2 hari lagi pelelangan akan diadakan. Keputusan ada di tanganmu Wu Chanyeol. Kau harus memikirkannya mulai dari sekarang" perkataan orang itu malah membuat kepala Chanyeol seakan ingin pecah. Perkataan orang itu hanya melayang - layang di pikiran Chanyeol yang penuh. Beberapa menit hening hingga Chanyeol merasa orang itu membekap mulutnya dan dia mencium aroma obat yang kuat hingga kesadarannya perlahan - lahan mulai menghilang hingga semua menjadi benar - benar gelap.

"Nice shoot" bisik orang itu sambil melepas ikatan di tangan dan kepala Chanyeol lalu menggendong Chanyeol tanpa memperbaiki penampilan pemuda tinggi itu seperti semula "kau akan benar - benar merasakan apa yang namanya kehancuran Wu Chanyeolku yang manis" bisik orang itu sambil mencium bibir manis Chanyeol dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang gelap gulita itu.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan ketika dia merasa badannya diangkat dengan pelan. Dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Luhan yang sedingin es dari samping karena posisinya masih di dalam gendongan Luhan. Mengulurkan tangannya perlahan lalu mengelus pipi Luhan yang pucat membuat rusa tampan itu menoleh ke arah Minseok sambil menatap pemuda bakpau itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun Baozi? Ah tidurmu sangatlah nyenyak ketika kita di perjalanan tadi. Sekarang mari kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama - sama" ujar Luhan lembut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang membeku. Luhan menatap pintu besar berwarna putih itu dengan dingin hingga dia membukanya dan lansung disambut bungkukkan dalam oleh puluhan maid yang berjajar rapi disana.

Tidak memperdulikan puluhan maid disekitarnya, Luhan tetap menggendong Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu dan berjalan menaikki tangga dan lansung berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung. Membuka kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa merah itu, Luhan menutup pintunya dengan tendangan kakinya dan mengunci rapat pintu tersebut.

Dia membaringkan tubuh Minseok di ranjang dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda berpipi bakpau yang sedang gusar itu menuju ke arah lemari besar yang ada di kamar tersebut. Membuka pintu lemari dengan cepat lalu menyambar sebuah kotak hitam dan menutup pintu lemari itu lagi dengan debuman keras yang membuat Minseok berjengkit kaget.

"Kau tahu Baozi. Aku mendapat sebuah cara bermain yang baru untuk dimainkan" ujar Luhan kekanakan dan membuat seluruh badan Minseok bergetar.

"Ta-tapi Lu, biarkan aku mengobati luka di telapak tanganmu terlebih dahulu" ujar Minseok yang hendak meraih tangan Luhan yang sedikit lecet akibat memegang pecahan gelas tadi.

"Tidak, tidak Baozi" ujar Luhan cemberut sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang lecet di belakang tubuhnya "aku akan sangat suka jika tanganku yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah ini meraba semua tubuhmu. Memberi warna pada tubuh Baozi yang putih dan montok itu agar terlihat lebih enak" ujar Luhan yang sudah meletakkan kotak yang tadi diambilnya di atas meja nakas laku dia bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Nah sekarang, Baozi lebih baik tidur di kasur. Aku akan mengurus semuanya~~" ujar Luhan kekanakan dan membantu Minseok yang terdiam berbaring di atas kasurnya lagi karena Minseok tadi terduduk.

Minseok mulai merasakan tangan dingin Luhan mengusap pipinya lembut lalu dengan perlahan Luhan menutup kedua matanya dengan kain hitam dan mengikatnya erat dan membuat Minseok menggeram pelan.

"Ah apakah itu sakit Baozi? Maafkan aku" bisik Luhan ceria dan malah membuat Minseok merinding ketika nafas hangat Luhan menyentuh pori - pori kulit lehernya.

Minseok bisa merasakan Luhan melepas semua kain yang ada di tubuh Minseok secara perlahan. Dan lagi, jemari dingin Luhan mulai meraba paha dalamnya secara random dan membuatnya menggeram sesaat. "Urgh"

"Sssttt~~" desis Luhan sambil menempelkan telunjuknya yang lecet ke bibir kucing Minseok "Baozi harus ingat jika kita sedang bermain, jangan pernah mengeluarkan suara sebelum aku yang menyuruh atau kita akan bermain di tempat yang terbuka" bisik Luhan merajuk dan Minseok hanya menanggukkan kepala perlahan dan mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak keluar. Perkataan Luhan adalah mutlak. Jika dia akan mengatakan hal itu, maka akan benar - benar terjadi.

Jemari Luhan mulai menelusuri paha dalam Minseok lagi dan mulai maju hingga ke bagian yang lebih privat. Menjilat singkat bibir tipisnya, dia meremas 'benda' Minseok secara keras hingga membuat seluruh badan Minseok berjengit kaget dan dia bisa melihat Baozinya sedang menggigit telapak tangannya dengan keras agar bibir kucing itu tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Tangan kiri Luhan mulai meraba meja nakas dan mengambil seutas pita berwarna merah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Minseok. Mendapatkan pita tersebut, ia mulai membuat simpul pancing yang erat di 'benda' Minseok dan memekik girang sambil bertepuk tangan setelahnya "Penis imut Baozi memang lebih imut jika ditambah simpul yang indah~~~" pekiknya bernada sing a song.

Minseok setengah mati menahan geraman yang akan keluar dari bibirnya karena merasakan penisnya diikat terlalu erat oleh Luhan. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan telunjuk dingin Luhan mulai meraba sisi - sisi holenya dan membuatnya merinding nikmat.

"Hmp" tahan Minseok ketika Luhan mulai memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Minseok yang berkedut pelan.

"Benar Baozi, tahan suaramu dan jangan berteriak~~" bisik Luhan ceria dan mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang hangat baozinya. Luhan menggeram rendah ketika kedua jarinya berasa dihisap oleh hole Minseok. Tidak bisa menahan itu, Luhan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan meraih sebuah vibrator berbentuk kapsul kecil dan memasukkannya di hole Minseok dan menempelkan kabelnya pada paha putih Minseok.

Minseok ingin segera mati jika dia terus - menerus menahan desahannya. Dia semakin keras menggigit telapak tangannya ketika Luhan memasukkan sebuah vibrator ke dalam holenya dan mulai menekan tombol yang paling maksimal hingga membuat sekujur tubuh Minseok bergetar.

"Hmp! Hmpp~~" teriak Minseok tertahan hingga dua tetes air mata merembes keluar dari kain hitam yang menutupi penglihatannya.

"Ah Baozi mulai merasa tersiksa ternyata. Baiklah Baozi, sekarang kau aku izinkan untuk berteriak~~" senandung Luhan sambil meraih tangan Minseok yang sedari tadi digigit.

"Akh akh Lu~~ urgh" geram Minseok ketika Luhan menyentil penis Minseok pelan.

"Ini belum klimaks Baoziku sayang. Aku masih belum menunjukkan permainnannya padamu~~" senandung Luhan pelan lalu mengambil sebuah dildo di kotak dan memasukkannya lansung ke dalam hole Minseok dan terdengar pekikan dari Minseok yang membuat Luhan tertawa girang.

"Arg~ Lu,, akh akh" jerit Minseok ketika Luhan memasukkan dildo itu sangat dalam. Dildo yang bergetar akibat vibrator itu membuat Minseok lagi - lagi menggeram nikmat serta sakit disaat bersamaan mengingat bagaimana kondisi penisnya.

"Urgh Lu~~" desah Minseok pada Luhan yang tidak bersuara sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang dan dia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Luhan di sekitarnya. Hal ini membuat Minseok menggerak - gerakkan badannya pelan dan membuat dildo yang ada di holenya bergerak pelan hingga dia menggeram rendah.

"L-lu~~ dimana akh kau akh" jerit Minseok bercampur dengan desahan rendah ketika dia masih belum merasakan hawa keberadaan Luhan. "Lu~" jerit Minseok lagi hingga ada tangan menjepit lubang hidungnya dan membuat dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Akh L-lu hah hah" lirih Minseok terbata karena pasokan udara yang hendak masuk ke dalam hidungnya terhambat oleh jari Luhan.

"Ini adalah permainan barunya Baozi. Aku mengetahui hal ini dari berbagai sumber dan kadang mereka menggunakan cara ini untuk BDSM. Karena aku tidak suka dengan aturan, aku tidak akan melakukan peraturan BDSM yang menyebut warna agar aku berhenti" jelas Luhan kekanakan dan terpekik ceria ketika melihat wajah Minseok perlahan berubah menjadi merah cenderung pucat karena dia yang masih menekan hidungnya "tapi disini aku memiliki peraturanku sendiri. Aku akan berhenti jika Baozi yang meminta dan memohon. Jadi Baozi aku akan menunggumu bicara~~ hihi" kekeh Luhan pelan dan semakin menjepit hidung Minseok dengan kedua jarinya.

Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya meneteskan air matanya kebih banyak. Demi Tuhan ini menyiksa. Minseok merasa sangat sesak dan nafasnya terputus - putus hingga dia hanya membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar karena pasokan udara yang kurang.

"L-lu hah" ucap Minseok lirih dan tersendat - sendat karena Luhan semakin menjepit hidungnya "Lu-lu hah Luhan ak-aku hah a-akh hah" lirih Minseok lama - kelamaan semakin lemah ketika Luhan bermain dengan dildo yang ada di dalam holenya. Dada Minseok naik turun dengan nafas putus - putus. Seluruh badannya bergetar dan wajahnya menjadi pucat hampir membiru karena Luhan masih tetap tidak melepas jepitan tangannya di hidungnya.

"L-lu hah L-luhan akh ak-aku akh m-mo-mohon hah hah le-lepaskan hah hah" lirih Minseok yang semakin sesak dadanya.

"Lepaskan apa Baozi? Permohonanmu sangatlah ambigu~~" bisik Luhan mendayu dan semakin menjepit hidung Minseok yang sudah memerah.

"T-tangan hah hah t-tang-tangan yang hah h-hidung hah akh hah" racau Minseok tidak jelas karena napasnya sudah hampir habis dan lelehan air mata sudah terlalu banyak merembes di kain hitam yang sudah sangat basah itu.

"Baiklah~~ Baozi pintar bisa memohon seperti itu" ujar Luhan ceria sambil melepas jepitan tangannya dan berpindah menuju puncak kepala Minseok sambil mengelus pelan rambut Minseok yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.

"Hah hah hah hah" kolap Minseok menghirup banyak - banyak oksigen ketika hidungnya sudah bebas dari jepitan tangan Luhan. Dia perlahan - lahan mulai tenang karena elusan tangan Luhan di kepalanya yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Baozi apa kau mencintaiku?" bisik Luhan dengan nada sendu sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Minseok dan mulai mengeluarkan dildo beserta vibrator yang ada di holenya.

"Tentu saja Lu" jawab Minseok lirih karena suaranya belum bisa sepenuhnya .

"Meskipun aku adalah orang yang aneh? Aku selalu menyakiti Baozi secara tiba - tiba. Tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin menyakiti Baozi, tapi ak-aku tidak bisa menahannya" ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan memeluk Minseok dengan erat. Luhan sudah berbaring di sebelah Minseok ngomong - ngomong.

"Luhan tidaklah aneh. Aku tetap mencintai Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Tanpa Luhan aku sudah tidak di dunia ini. Luhan adalah orang yang lembut meskipun perubahan moodnya sangat ekstrim. Lu-luhan adalah orang yang berharga bagiku" lirih Minseok sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Luhan yang semakin erat.

"Minseok adalah sosok malaikat untuk manusia berdosa sepertiku. Minseok sangatlah baik dan menggemaskan~~" pekik Luhan bahagia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok dan mulai melepas ikatan di kepala Minseok.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berulang - ulang ketika kegelapan yang tadi dilihatnya perlahan mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kekanakan dan seketika berubah menjadi senyum lembut hingga berhasil membuat pipi putih Minseok merona merah. Dia merasakan jemari Luhan membelai pipinya lembut lalu meraih dagunya dan Minseok merasakan benda kenyal, tipis dan lembut mulai mencumbu bibirnya.

Bibir serta lidah Luhan terus menerus mengecup, menjilat bahkan menggigit - gigit kecil bibir Minseok. Luhan merasa, bibir baozi yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah ekstasi, Luhan selalu ingin mengecup bibir manis itu. Ingin selalu mecumbunya dan ketika ia melihat bibir itu memerah hebat karena ciumannya, Luhan merasa gairahnya bertambah tiga kali lipat. Minseok seperti ekstasi bagi Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Baozinya.

Bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi mencumbu bibir kucing Minseok lembut kini perlahan - lahan mulai kasar hingga ciuman itu semakin kuat dan dalam. Luhan menggigit bibir Minseok keras hingga Minseok mengerang pelan dan tidak membuang kesempatan itu, Luhan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Minseok dan menginvasi satu - persatu gigi Minseok dengan lembut.

"Ermh~" geram Minseok ketika Luhan mulai mempermainkan lidahnya. Tidak mau mengalah, Minseok membalasnya dengan mencoba melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah Luhan yang sedari tadi menggoda lidahnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika Minseok mulai membalas permainan lidahnya. Secara tiba - tiba, Luhanpun menarik lidahnya keluar dari dalam mulut Minseok dan membuat pemuda bakpau itu mendesah kecewa.

"Lu~"

"Sssttt Baozi tenang, kita akan segera mencapai puncaknya" bisik Luhan ketika memotong perkataan Minseok sambil melepas simpul pancing yang ada di penis Minseok dan membuat pemuda bakpau itu mendesah lega karena cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya bisa keluar.

"Ahm~ akh Lu~~" desis Minseok ketika Luhan mulai mencumbu ceruk lehernya. Jilat, gigit dan hisap terus dilakukan oleh Luhan dan benar - benar membuat Minseok berasa terbang.

"Lu~ akh" pekik Minseok ketika Luhan mencubit pelan tonjolan yang ada di dada kirinya. Mendesah dan menggeram hanya bisa Minseok lakukan saat Luhan terus menerus mengulang perlakuannya pada dada ataupun lehernya. Tangan dan bibir Luhanpun berganti posisi di satu sisi yang berbeda dan membuat Minseok semakin menggeram ketika 'benda' mereka berdua mulai bergesekkan. Hanya desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Minseok hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Luhan sudah di atas tubuhnya dan semakin mempermainkan tonjolan di dadanya atau sekedar menghisap lehernya.

"Akh~ a-kh L-lu" pekik Minseok ketika sesuatu yang panjang memasuki holenya dan membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Tenang Baozi, hanya nikmati saja dan desahkan namaku" bisik Luhan dan jemari lihainya mulai mengelus area paling sensitif Minseok hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesis nikmat.

"Lu-Luhan akh~" pekik Minseok lagi - lagi ketika jemari Luhan mengocok penisnya dengan gerak lambat dan mulai memaju - mundurkan tubuhnya hingga penis panjangnya memasuki hole Minseok lebih dalam.

"Lu-Luhan akh Luhan"

Alunan suara Minseok yang bak lullaby itu terus menerus mengalun di setiap sudut kamar besar Luhan. Sang pemilik kamar hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya yang terus meremas, menghisap dan menggenjot minseok hingga di titik yang paling dalam.

"Lu-Luhan c-come" bisik Minseok frustasi ketika jemari Luhan menutup jalan keluar kenikmatannya.

"Bersama Baozi. Bersama" bisik Luhan dan semakin dalam menusuk kejantannya ke dalam hole Minseok dan semakin kasar menggigit serta mengocok area - area tersensitif Minseok.

"Lu-Luhan" teriak Minseok sambil membusungkan dadanya dan merasakan pandangannya memutih ketika hal itu datang. Tubuh Minseok berasa sangat ringan dan kenikmatan tiada tara itu semakin diperindah dengan adanya semprotan cairan yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Luhan menggeram rendah ketika Minseok akhirnya mencapai akhir. Tidak terpengaruh hal itu, dia semakin menusuk kejantannya di titik terdalam Minseok dan terus menggeram ketika dinding - dinding hole Minseok menjepit 'benda'nya dengan erat. Terus menusuk dan tusukan menjadi semakin brutal membuat Luhan akhirnya mendesah lega ketika banyak cairan yang berusaha memenuhi tubuh dalam Minseok.

Tidak melepas kejantannannya, Luhanpun ambruk di sebelah Minseok dan lansung memeluk pemuda yang sedang terengah - engah dengan keringat bercucuran menuruni dahinya itu erat. Mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Minseok, Luhan merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat Baozinya sangat lelah dengan aktivitas mereka. Menciumi setiap sudut wajah Minseok, Luhan juga menjilat kecil ujung bibir Minseok yang lagi - lagi membuat Luhan melayang.

Minseok yang lelah akibat aktivitas mereka hanya diam -terengah - engah- ketika Luhan mulai menciumi setiap sudut wajahnya hingga menjilati sudut bibirnya. Dia juga membiarkan Luhan menciumi ceruk lehernya dan Minseok hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Jujur, Minseok sangatlah lelah. Tapi jika Luhan dalam mode sangat gentle seperti ini, Minseon tak kuasa menahan hasratnya karena biasanya Luhan akan bermain kasar padanya.

Minseok kembali menggeram ketika Luhan mulai menggerakkan kejantannya yang masih tertanam di hole sempitnya. Mendesah dan mengerang lagi ketika jemari lihai Luhan mulai meraba apa yang ada di setiap sisi tubuh Minseok. Minseok bahagia dengan Luhan yang lembut dan gentle. Tapi disisi lain dia juga biasanya terangsang dengan Luhan yang sadistic dan kekanakan. Sebut dia masochist karena menerima semya perlakuan Luhan dengan lapang dada.

Minseok selalu berpikir apakah takdirnya akan selalu seperti ini? Menjadi boneka seks Luhan setiap hari dan berbohong kepada ibunya setiap saat. Minseok akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan tak mencoba membunuh dirinya seperti yang ada di cafe tadi atau seperti yang dahulu. Minseok terlalu mencintai Luhan dan berpikir jika pemuda rusa itu juga mencintainya. Naif bukan? Atau egois? Minseok tidak peduli akan hal itu. Baginya hidup bersama dengan Luhan sudah menjadi kepuasan sendiri dalam dirinya.

Pagi itu, Minseok terus - menerus mendesahkan nama Luhan seperti pagi - pagi yang lain. Hingga siang mulai merangsak keluar, Minseok akan jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Ini sudah bisa. Bahkan terkadang aktivitas mereka akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Bahkan pernah sangat lama.

.

.

.

Siang itu Junmyeon menjadwalkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke supermarket dekat rumah mereka karena ketika tadi dia melihat keadaan lemari esnya, itu sangat mengerikan. Dia sudah bersiap dengan jaket berpegiannya dan tidak lupa menenteng tas kecil yang didalamnya sudah ada ponsel, dompet dan daftar belanjaan yang harus dia beli hari ini sekaligus untuk seminggu kedepan.

Memakai sepatunya pelan dan merasa sudah siap, Junmyeon melangkah ke pintu depan rumah, membuka kenop pintu itu dan lansung terpekik ketika sosok yang dia kenal tergeletak di depan pintu rumah.

"Astaga Chanyeol-ah apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Junmyeon ketakutan ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol tergelatak di depan rumah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Astaga chanyeol-ah bertahanlah sayang" bisik Junmyeon mencoba mengangkat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan berakhir sia - sia.

"Astaga Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Chanyeollie? Chanyeollie? Bangunglah sayang" bisik Jumyeon dengan suara bergetar sambil menangkup kedua pipi berisi Chanyeol dan dia bisa melihat ada luka di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Junmyeon-ah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" tanya seorang laki - laki yang tadi lewat di depan rumah Junmyeon dan terkaget melihat Junmyeon berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah.

Junmyeon menoleh dan seketika dia berkata panik pada orang itu "Yixing-ah tolong bantu aku membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Ak-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ak-aku mohon Yixing-ah"

"Baiklah myeon, tapi tenanglah oke? Tarik nafas lalu hembuskam sevara perlahan. Aku akan membantumu. Ayo tunjukkan dimana kamar Chanyeol" ujar Yixing pelan ketika melihat Junmyeon sangat panik. Dengan cekatanpun dia lansunv memapah tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sedikit sulit memang, tapi sekarang hanya ada dia sekarang. Junmyeon tidak mungkin membawa tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kemari Xing dan hati - hati" ujar Junmyeon pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Yixingpun masuk ke dalam dengan sedikit kesusahan. Meletakkan Chanyeol pelan dan terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga kami dan astaga Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu Yeollie sayang" bisik Junmyeon yang datang sambil menenteng sepasang piama dan baskom kecil juga handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, Junmyeon dengan tangan yang bergetar mulai membuka ikatan yang ada di kepala Chanyeol lalu mengelus rambutnya yang kecoklatan pelan. Dengan tangan yang lebih bergetarpun Junmyeon mulai mengambil dildo yang masih berada di hole Chanyeol dengan terisak pelan. Jujur hatinya sakit ketika melihat keadaan anaknya seperti ini. Penampilan Chanyeol sangat mengenaskan.

Mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di pundaknya, Junmyeon mencelup handuk itu ke dalam baskom berisi air dan meremasnya pelan lalu mengusapkannya secara pelan ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang memerah -demam-. Lalu Junmyeon melihat ada bekas merah di paha dalam Chanyeol dan membuatnya menangis tertahan.

Yixing yang tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya akhirnya meraih Junmyeon ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung wanita itu pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol sendu. Jujur Yixing sangat terkejut sekaligus shock ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang matanya tertutup kain hitam yang kelihatan basah hanya memakai kemeja tanpa bawahan. Untuk saja kemejanya cukup panjang hingga bisa menutupi bagian privatnya. Tapi ketika melihat ada benda nista di dalam hole Chanyeol membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Kelihatan sekali anak ini sehabis mengalam pelecehan seksual", bisik Yixing dalam hati.

"Y-yixing-ah tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. A-aku mohon biarkan ini menjadi rahasia. A-aku mohon hiks" tamgis Junmyeon sambil menatap Yixing memohon dan dibalas anggukan kaku dari Yixing.

"Yeollie sayang apapun yang terjadi padamu, emma tak akan meninggalkanmu" bisik Junmyeon sambil mengelus puncak kepalan Chanyeol pelan.

.

TBC

.


End file.
